1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cleaning and washing devices, and more particularly to a telescopic washing and scrubbing brush handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flow-through handles or wands for washing and scrubbing automobiles, campers and other vehicles, boats, aluminum siding and windows and the like is well known. Nonflow-through handles are equally well-known. Typically, these devices include a coupling or connector at a first end which is connectable to a source of pressurized water such as a garden hose and connectable at a second end thereof to a flow-through or nonflow-through type scrubbing brush; the former type transfers water through the brush structure and bristles onto the surface to be cleaned, whereas the nonflow-through type does not. The benefits of continuously applying water at the cleaning surface to both accelerate the cleaning process and rinse debris away and to reduce abrasion to the cleaning surface is also well known.
Rotationally actuated cam locking devices for locking telescopic handles into differing functional positions of adjustment are also well known. However, most of the known devices allow adjustment of the overall length of the handle when the cam locking device is in a neutral position, and relative rotation of the tubular parts of the handle in either direction locks said tubular parts together. A cam locking device for a flow-through brush that locks when a first tubular part is rotated in a first direction relative to a second tubular part but which freewheels when rotated in a second, opposite direction does not appear in the prior art.
Another desirable design feature in the flow-through designs is the ability to vary the water flow though the device, including the ability to quickly interrupt water flow to prevent water waste. Various shut-off devices for garden hose arrangements are also well known.
Perhaps the least desireable feature of known prior art devices is the water leakage that occurs during use both at the garden hose coupling end of the device and at the mid portion thereof where the outer tube overlaps the inner tube to enable the telescoping feature. Although the user may anticipate some water contact during a car washing procedure, nonetheless the presently existing degree of water leakage through the known devices is so excessive as to impose a serious limitation on the overall usefulness of said devices.